


Sourceless

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Series: Moved from Tumblr: Voltron [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Keith is a good soft partner, M/M, flare ups, hurt!shiro, mildly, phantom limb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: Shiro's been drawn, jaw tense, throughout the day. Keith knows the signs well enough and he spends some time helping him through the pain.





	Sourceless

**Author's Note:**

> Ask from adellagar   
> “I commented on your original post but I guess there's no harm in repeating. How about Shiro suffering from phantom pains and Keith trying to comfort him?”

Keith’s concern is a low buzz in his chest when Sam meets his eyes over Corans shoulder. Coran who is standing at the helm watching attentively despite the smoothness of the journey in open space. It grows into a hornets nest when he learns Shiro hadnt said he wasn’t going to be on shift.   
  
  
The captains quarters are dark but Keith can make out the figure sitting at the edge of the bed, head bowed. The sound of labored breathing pulls him into the room and the door shutting behind him leaves them both in darkness.   
  
“Shiro?”   
  
“I’m alright Keith. Just…having a rough start. Tell Coran I’ll be up soon.”   
  
It’s a dismissal Keith refuses, the strain in Shiros tone and the way he turns away would never let him leave.   
  
“Tell me what’s wrong?” Keith would demand but it’s Shiro and he’s never going to take away Shiros choice even if it hurts him. Shiro turns to him with a pained and far too open expression and Keith realizes the captain has no idea that Keith can see him.   
  
“It’s nothing major, just something I’d thought had ended a while ago. Must’ve been triggered by the recon we did.”   
  
They’d spent a miserable few Quintants on a planet so frozen even they’re suits hadn’t been able to keep them from experiencing the bone aching chill. Shiro has been exceptionally quiet most of that trip. Keith had been assigned to lead his own group and had only learned later that Shiro has handed his leadership to Hunk.   
  
“Is it…is it a capture thing or a clone thing?”   
  
Keith tries to keep his voice even but he burns in the knowledge that Shiros been suffering for some time without his notice. He has to do better.   
  
“It’s not your job to monitor me Keith.” Shiros face twists with guilt and self loathing and still there’s pain in the tension of his jaw. Keith lets the sharpness of his tone roll off signs adding up.   
  
“Is it your arm?”   
  
Shiro inhales sharply eyes searching harder in the dark and Keith lays a hand on the curve of Shiros shoulder, realizing then that the glow is gone and the Altean arm is sitting on the desk.   
  
“Shiro please.”   
  
Keith hates the way his voice breaks and Shiro relaxes under him, giving in.   
  
“Yes. I…sometimes it feels ridiculous to say but it hurts, like I’m losing it again and I feel like I’m crazy. It stopped for a long time but I was so cold on that planet.” He shakes his head and Keith follows his instinct, cupping Shiros cheek.   
  
“Let me help you?”   
  
Shiro nods under his fingers, eyes closing as he swallows.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Keith pushes the edge of Shiros sleeve away and presses his fingers to the place that metal meets flesh. Sam showed him the trick to separating the two but he hadn’t thought it would be needed.   
  
With the metal pulled away, careful of the still covered nodes that give the nerves pathways to the rest of the arm, Keith presses his thumbs to the scared flesh. The massage is slow and attentive, no breath of Shiros escapes him as he ensures he’s helping and not hurting.   
  
  
  
When Shiro grunts he freezes but, “No it’s okay it just released some there. This is helping.” Keith resumes his ministrations.   
  
“Maybe you should try some medicine?”   
  
Shiro doesn’t respond and Keith allows the silence to settle until he’s done what he can and slotted the metal cover back over the connectors.   
  
“I’m sure even painkillers would help.”   
  
Shiro rolls his shoulders and nods, a small light in the wall flicks on and Keith’s briefly blinded. When he gets enough vision back he sees Shiro holding a small container of tablets.   
  
“Muscle relaxers. I think they’ll be enough after you-you really didn’t have to.”   
  
Keith snorts and rests his fingers on Shiros knee lightly, finally able to see the deep blue of Shiros sleep clothes.   
  
“I know but I want to help you. Always. I love you.”   
  
He said it once to say it again is nothing. He’ll love Shiro in friendship or in something more, he knows how Shiro feels just as he knows that thrust into a war they’ve not had the place for such things.   
  
Shiro smiles at him softer though still tight around the eyes.   
  
“Thank you Keith. For everything.” He takes a tablet with the water Atlas provides and stands, forcing Keith to his feet as well.   
  
Keith turns to leave, “I’ll see you on the bridge?” He knows telling Shiro to rest is useless.   
  
The hand that catches his wrist surprises him but not as much as the soft kiss Shiro presses to his cheek.   
  
“On the bridge.” He affirms, allowing Keith to go. Maybe they’ve put off their hearts long enough for the war, Keith thinks, turning to face the captain.   
  
“They’ll be alright without us. Just open space after all.”   
  
Shiros answering smile is soft and Keith is looking forward to resting with him close.


End file.
